1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer which is used in a recording section of an output apparatus such as, e.g., electronic typewriter, facsimile apparatus, personal computer, or the like, or to a recording apparatus of a word processor or the like in which a color recording image corresponding to color information can be obtained by use of an ink sheet (e.g., ink ribbon) having an ink. The invention also incorporates not only the case where the color information denotes different colors but also the case where the color information represents the same color.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in the recording apparatus which can obtain a recording image of the color corresponding to the color information, a wide ink ribbon on which ink layers of different colors are coated in the width direction is used, and by vertically moving the ink ribbon in accordance with the color to be recorded, the ink layer of a desired color must be led to the recording section.
Therefore, the foregoing conventional apparatus needs the means for vertically moving the ink ribbon, so that there are problems such that the apparatus increases in size and is complicated. On the other hand, in the case where different colors are provided in the feeding direction of the ink ribbon, the similar problems are also caused with respect to the feeding operation of the ribbon and the like.
To solve such problems, the applicant of the present invention has already proposed the following technique as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 260403/1984.
Namely, in order to record a plurality of clear colors onto a medium to be recorded (hereinafter, referred to as a recording medium), the first and second ink layers, having different color tones, in that order are formed on a support member. After thermal energy is applied from the support member side, the time period after such application and before the support member is peeled off is changed, thereby leaving one or both of the ink layers behind and forming a recording image of the selected color onto the recording medium.
The present applicant has further clarified the following technique as shown in Japanese Patent Application No. 298831/1985.
Namely, at least two ink layers consisting of the first and second ink layers are formed on a support member. An ink sheet having an adhesive layer at least either in the portion between the first and second ink layers or in the portion between the first ink layer and the support member comes into contact with a recording medium. The thermal energy is applied to the ink sheet in accordance with the recording information. Thereafter, the peeling time after the thermal energy was applied until the ink sheet is peeled off from the recording medium is controlled, thereby transferring a predetermined ink layer onto the recording medium. In this manner, a recording image of the selected color is formed onto the recording medium.